dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Notoraja
Notoraja, also called sky rays, are a species of water demon found in the Northern hemisphere. Juice is a notoraja who was captured as a research subject for DEVIL. Etymology Notoraja comes from the scientific name from a genus of skates in the family Rajidae. These rays are said to be very similar to their demon counterparts and so these demons were dubbed Notorajas. Their nickname "Sky Rays" followed shortly after. Description Lacking a mouth at their heads, Notorajas use their sensitive tails to "sniff out" and suck up water. Notorajas are 90% water and the majority of their diet consists of water and various fruits that contain juice. When Notorajas spend too much time in the daylight they run the risk of becoming overheated and dehydrated from their storage of water evaporating. They will often fly to high altitudes (roughly 2500 feet on a particularly hot day) in order to cool off and cause the water in their bodies to re-condense. Parts of their bodies are prone to evaporate on occasions, and can easily be regenerated after taking a swim in a nearby pond. While also not traditionally a species designed for walking, Notorajas have 8 legs beneath their wings. During flight, these legs will lace together along their underbellies and will occasionally be used to carry small objects. Behaviour They thoroughly enjoy the rain and are known to dance and chirp quite actively on rainy days. They are also quite adept at swimming, though they appear to enjoy stormy weather more than ponds and lakes. They are partial to freshwater, though they will swim in saltwater if necessary. A Notoraja's mood can be deciphered by its chirping. Higher pitched chirps usually are a sign of happiness, while lower pitches or sometimes no chirping at all could mean that they are either upset or ill. Short and quick chirps referred to as "tweeting" are a sign of playfulness and excitement while single, long notes are taken to be more serious. Be careful though, because sometimes tweeting when accompanied with a low pitch is a warning to back off. Don’t worry too much though, because Notorajas are not traditionally violent considering that they lack both teeth and claws. Abilities *'Speed:' Notorajas are both quick fliers as well as swimmers, reaching speeds of up to 40 miles per hour. *'Echolocation:' Lacking any form of eyes, Notorajas use a type of echolocation by releasing chirping sounds from the vocal flaps on their necks. The holes at the tip of their faces are not nostrils but ear holes. *'Water Purification:' Notorajas are particularly good about finding clean drinking water by using the cleansing properties of their tails. At their best they can even separate the water from mud and dry up the soil. *'Moisture Collection: '''Notorajas can draw water from not just mud, but also the moisture in the air. *'Freezing''' **'Flash Freezing' *'Ice Animation' **'''Ice Projectiles: '''One of Notoraja's few forms of defense, they can reduce the temperature of water droplets in their wings and shoot out ice crystals. Subspecies Category:Archive: Information